


WEDDING RING

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Genderswitch, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu didn't wear their wedding ring....</p>
            </blockquote>





	WEDDING RING

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed XD. Happy reading.

They just back from weekend outing with their lovely baby girl. Sho unpurposely started a small fight with Kazu because he caught some young boys talk to her so friendly at park. Sho tried to complaining the reason why the young boys flirting -in sho's eyes- with his wifey.

"You know what made them flirting on you Kazu??"

"What?? You said flirting?" 

"Because you didn't wear our wedding ring.... don't say that you did it on purpose.... "

"Come on.. the important thing is you married me already.. and we have Ai"

"Oh?"

"What's oh? Why you always doubt me?"

"No~ not that i doubt you~ "

"Then what?"

"I just can't when someone flirting on you... I'm ... jealous~ "

"Why you always like this... Sho chan... "

"Kazu ... i'm sorry..."

"Did you even ask me why i took off my wedding ring? Did you notice since when i didn't wear it?"

"Kazu..."

"When i started gain my weight... and did you know? I used it as liontin... Look?! Yeah.. i didn't wear it in my finger.. but i hang it here... "

"Ah.. i see... sorry Kazu, i'm.... "

"Enough... i had enough with your jealousy… i’m… tired.. " Kazu said to cut another complain from Sho. 

 

*****

 

They had dinner in silence and Kazu looked so disappointed to Sho. She avoided Sho since they came back from outing. Sho felt down then decide to heal his feeling by playing with his - already sleep - baby.

"Ne ai chan.. mommy got angry... Any idea what should daddy do? " He said to his sleeping baby. "Ah.. sleep already? Ok.. daddy won't give up to get mommy back .. "

Sho found Kazu already on the bed, back facing his position. Sho did a huge sigh, then tried to get her back to him. He joined her, encircling his arm to spoon her. 

"I'm warm enough with the blanket Sho... " kazu said, made him surprised. 

"Ah ... okay.. " he said, laying back to his position. 

Sho kept his eyes open until the late night. He could hear Kazu sleeps soundly. Sho really want to reconciled with Kazu, and he felt very stupid of his jealousy. 

Kazu barely didn't move when Sho started tuck the blanket that covering kazu slowly off her sleeping body. Wide grin curled in his face, and he just waited Kazu to get cold and seeking his warmth. 

Viola~ his heart jolted in happiness when Kazu slowly stirred to face him with closed eyes. Sho smiled, then spread his arm to hug her closed to him. Kazu nuzzled his chest, moaning softly when tighten her arms on his torso. 

"You cheating ... get back the blanket before we both catch a cold.. Sho chan stupid"

"Eh?" Sho half surprised. His lips curled a relieved smile and hug Kazu tighter.

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can't get enough of them <3


End file.
